Jesse's Perfect Prom
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Jesse wants his perfect prom. Part two of my Perfect Prom series. NOT A SEQUEL. Series does not have to be read in a particular order. JESSE/WILL SLASH


JESSE'S PERFECT PROM

Jesse was sure he loved him. Sure, it could have just been an innocent little crush but Jesse was sure he was mature enough to call it 'love'.

But he didn't want to make it too obvious. So, he had to diguise his 'love' for this man, he went to Prom with Rachel. Well, more specifically, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes but Rachel nonetheless.

The only reason Jesse came back was to seethis wonderful man, but when he walked in on the brunette girl singing he knew this would be the perfect way to get close to him. Earning Rachel's trust again would then, in turn, gain the rest of New Direction's trust.

All apart from Finn's, but that was to be expected. Jesse didn't really care though; he was after another man.

At Breadsticks, he told his new friends of his brilliatn plan.

"We could get Mr Schue to hire him and-" Rachel had started but the rest was lost to Jesse as soon as he heard _his_ name.

"Speaking of Mr Schue, will he be at the Prom?" He cut in shamelessly.

"He told us he'd be there to see us perform so I'm sure he'll be lurking around somewhere. Rachel told him. A smile graced Jesse's 'beautiful' face and Rachel asked, "Why?"

He smirked and replied, "No reason."

At the Prom, the first thing Jesse did was look for his Prince Charming. Yes, he knows that's ridiculously cheesey but he didn't really care. All he cared about was dragging William Schuester from the hall, into a deserted classroom, stripping him down naked, bending him over a desk and... You get the idea.

"Jesse!" Holy. Crap. "You're... You're back?"

"Nice to see you too, Sir." Jesse grinned, trying his best to not jump on the young teacher and shove his tongue half way down his throat.

Will caught Jesse by surprise when he engulfed the teen in a huge bear hug. "Oh my God, _Jesse_." He couldn't help but imagine Will moaning that in _other_ situations.

"Hey Mr Schue." Jesse chuckled when he was released. "You missed me?"

"Of course, Jesse!" Will laughed, a deep vibration that sent chills down the student's spine. "You came ack for Rachel, right?"

"Sort of." Jesse winked before turning around and rejoining his date.

Whoa. Did he just...? Yeah, he did.

Most of the night was then spent glancing at Will. He had to admit, he was pretty good at covering up his feelings and faking them for someone else. With Rachel already so in love with him, all he had to do was give her a few smiles, flick his hair and kiss her neck as if he wanted her. '_Just think __about Will_,' he kept telling himself.

"Hey, keep it PG!" Finn. Right on time, buddy. Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse saw his crush start to make his way over. Then the first punch was delievered and he immediately felt those strong biceps surround his chest, pulling him back whilst a voice in his ear growled, "Come, Jesse. Come with me."

Again, Jesse could totally see Will saying that in other situations. Jesse followed his former teacher through the halls and to his office. All the while, Will's hand never left Jesse's shoulder and all the while, Jesse hoped his quickened breath could be mistaken for anger.

When they arrived at Mr Schue's office, Jesse was gently forced into a chair. "Are you okay?" The Spanish teacher's eyebrows were furrowed with genuince concern. Jesse shrugged lightly, continuing with his little charade. "Here, let me take a look at you." Will cupped his face and tilted it to the side, examining his bruised cheekbone. A worried look crossed his face.

However, Jesse reassured him, "I'll be fine, Mr Schue. Just a minor bump, 'tis all." The eighteen year old rested his hand on the older man's and stroked it gently with his thumb. "Trust me, I'm fine."

Will cleared his throat and stepped away. "You should have known Finn would react like that. You know how he is with Rachel." He said, leaning against his desk. The same desk Jesse thought about in his fantasies, in which Will would say he needed a word with Jesse and when Jesse entered the office, Will would be naked and splayed across said desk. Jesse would then walk over to him and proceed to-

"Eh, he can have her." Jesse stopped thinking there because he knew he wouldn't be able to control his body's reactions if he carried on down that road.

"Why? I thought you loved her?" His former teacher looked surprised.

"So did I until this other person changed my mind."

"You looked like you loved her a minute ago."

"That, Mr Schue, that is _lust_." Jesse smirked.

Mr Schue looked at him thoughtfully. "Ah. So, who is this other girl? Do I know her?"

Jesse laughed. "You know _him_, yes."

Will's eyes widened slightly. "Oh." He quickly regained his composure and grinned, "Is he hot?"

"Very hot." Jesse stood in front of Will and met his eyes. "He's about 5'10'', 5'11''? Gorgeous hazel eyes, brown hair. He's well built and has the most beautiful voice."

Yeah, Will had definitely figured it out now. "Jesse?" Will reached up and placed a hand on the boy's chest, feeling him shudder under his touch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Just did." He replied before bringing their lips together. It was short, sweet and somewhat romantic. Jesse smelt Will's subtle aftershave. He felt Will's calloused hands in his hair and on the back of his neck. He loved it.

As they pulled away, Will smiled. "You really think I'm hot?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Of course." Jesse blushed lightly. "Do you think I'm hot?" He countered.

"Jesse St. James, you are the sexiest guy I know." Will placed a small kiss on Jesse's lips.

"I know." Jesse grinned cheekily, making Will roll his eyes.

"You and your huge ego." He pulled Jesse closer to him by his hips.

"Know what else of mine is huge?" The young performer wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he whispered to his new found love.

"No, but I'd love to find out." Will growled, tugging on Jesse's bottom lip with his teeth before capturing his mouth in another deep kiss.

PERFECT PROM~

_Part dos! :)_

_I love Jesse, he's a dick but he's just... Amazing. I love the thought of him and Will together too. _

_Yes, this one is a bit dirtier than Puck's just because I think Jesse thinks that way. Or, I would like him to. ;)  
><strong>Gleek4lyfe<strong> got the AVPS quote in the Puck's Perfect Prom... **"I could have been his wildest ride." **Is it all coming back to you now? ;)  
>One thing to say... I've never shipped PuckSam (or, Suck) before but after re-watching Prom Night, you couldn't deny the subtle flirting going on. But, I think that's the only Suck fic I will write... What I can say about the next one is, it's FABERRY! I love Faberry and couldn't resist writing one ;D  
>By the way, my self esteem has been absolute crap lately (as in, suicidal at the moment) so any reviews whatsoever will be treasured. I shall take them and bake them into a poisonous cake which will then be put on display in my room. The cake will be poisonous so that no one steals it... And if they do they will be poisoned! (You: Really! Had no idea!) Yeah, whatever. :P Hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
